Batteries often hold characteristics for charging while also preventing battery cells from ageing. The natural desire of getting a battery fully charged and of a fast charging often contravenes characteristics of the particular battery.
For example, some batteries will have a longer lifetime if they are fully discharged occasionally. Other batteries degrade more while fully charged than if they are only 40% charged. Some batteries age faster when charged outside certain ranges (e.g., outside 30% to 80%).
The current battery charging systems or devices take into account characteristics of individual batteries. However, the current battery charging systems or devices often charge batteries up to the full level. In view of the presence of the above-indicated preferred characteristics for operating a battery, e.g., in view of the presence of a charge range, for each battery, that is optimal for operating the respective battery (i.e., which avoids a fast ageing that may occur when exceeding the comfort charge level range of the battery and which is also referred to as “over-charging” in the following), the general charging of batteries up to the full level is an easy strategy which, however, reduces battery life over time due to increased wear.
Thus, an improved charging approach for charging power sources such as batteries is desired that executes a more intelligent charging. Additionally, a charging approach is desired that takes into account also the individual and specific use of the power source (e.g., the power consumption and/or the charging), said use being dependent, for example, on the behaviour of the device, to which the power source provides the power, and/or on the behaviour of the user or operator of the device.